The REAL Percy Jackson
by HistoryGirl12
Summary: What it would be like if he was a she :
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here's the deal, you've read the books and seen the film but that is so not what really happened. Want to know the truth? Well I'm the REAL Percy Jackson. Oh yeah, and I'm a girl. Did you really think that a guy could do all that stuff and still stay sane? Please, he would have crumbled at the sight of Grover without his pants on let alone being faced with Kronos in his golden sarcophagus. Whilst some of the stuff is true, like me being accused of stealing Zeus stupid lighting bolt, a lot of it is not true, like me dating Annabeth! The books were Zeus idea, he wanted to discredit me for speaking out against him, you all remember right? It was when I was trying to tell everyone that Kronos was back and he didn't want to hear it. Well he had to when Atemis was on my side. That's sort of when all this started, after that winter when Annabeth was kidnapped and Bianca and Zoe died. I think Rick called it 'Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse'.

I don't know if you've read the book but here's a summary of what happened that winter. It started off with us going to help Grover with some demigods he found and ended with us getting our battle on with Luke and Atlas on top of Mt. Tamalpais in San Francisco. In between we fought the Nimeon Lion, some skeleton monsters, a giant pig who gave us a ride and then tried to eat us, some more skeleton monsters, the old man of the sea, the skeleton monsters again and then onto a Titan, his children and their pet dragon. Needless to say it was not a good winter, and that was without even thinking about losing Bianca and Zoe.

I mean, I knew that it was going to happen but I just couldn't accept it. It was the first time I had ever lost someone on a quest. I guess I just sort of didn't realise how dangerous this demigod lifestyle is. I always just assumed that everyone would come back. But now everything's changed. For the worse.

After we got back to camp after the battle on Mt. Tamalpais I had to confront Nico and tell him that his sister, whom I'd sworn to protect, was dead. Not only that, she had died instead of me. I know in my heart that I was supposed to go in that automaton not her. She should not have died. She was only 14 for crying out loud. She'd only just learned what she really was, what she was capable of. It's not fair. It's just not fair. After I told him Nico bailed and no one has seen him since. We've tried looking for him but I've got a feeling that he doesn't want to be found.

So here I am back at home in the city, pretending to be normal. I wish so bad that I was back at camp but I know that it would hurt my mom if I stayed there full time. She thinks that I like this down time, where I can forget what I am and what I have to do and just be a normal girl. Well I don't. Firstly because there is no way that I can ever forget what I am or distance myself from that world there are always these little reminders. Like when I'm walking to school and get set upon by a sphinx cos I've accidentally wandered into their part of town. Another reason I hate this time is because I can see how mom wants me to be, and I know that I can never be that person. Anyway let's get on with the story, I mean that's what you want to hear. I call it 'Percy Jackson and the time Aphrodite really bugged me. ' (hey I know that it sucks but I never said I was Shakespeare, demigod – ADHD remember?)

The story actually starts with my mom and her nightly classes whilst she was getting her degree. She attended a play writing course and you'll never guess who the guest speaker was? The guy who wrote the screenplay for that awful movie they made about my life! Okay so it wasn't awful I mean I would totally love to fight a hydra but that's beside the point. I mean not only did she attend the talk but she managed to get a date with the guy! This could seriously only happen to me. It got worse, when I got back from the quest guess who my mom wanted me to meet? I sometimes wish I could go back in time and warn myself about all the crap that would happen once I walked through the door to our loft apartment after getting back from camp, but I can't.

"Percy? Percy? Is that you?" I can hear my mom calling me from inside the apartment as I open the door.

"Yeah mom, I'm home." I throw my bag down on the floor and wait in anticipation for the back breaking hug I'm about to get from her. This will hurt even more this time since I decided to take on Atlas and his punishment.

"It's so great to have you back sweetie, I missed you so much," she says whilst squeezing all the oxygen out of my lungs.

"You were gone for quite a while, even Christmas. Not that I would ever complain. I mean, I did get used to the quiet." She laughs her nervous laugh that shows she missed me and worried about me every day. I hate putting her through that every time I go but there's nothing I can do about it.

"I made some chilli for dinner, would you like some?"

"Please, the only thing I had to eat on the ride here was one of Grover's nutritional bars."

"Oh dear, better make it a big bowl hadn't I?"

Although I'm glad to be back the conversation seems strained. I think she can tell that there is something wrong. I watch her head into the kitchen to get my dinner then head towards my bedroom. Opening the door I realise that's nothings changed since I left it all those weeks ago, well nothing but me. I dump my things on the bed and let out a loud sigh. I remember the last time I was here; it was when I got the call from Thalia and Annabeth. Back then I thought it would be a simple rescue mission; get in, get them, get out. I foolishly thought we'd be back at camp by morning stuffing our face with contraband that the Hermes cabin had managed to sneak in. I wish I was that Percy again; the one who thought that everything would always work out, that the good guys would always win. Sometimes even I forget that all of it is really real, that there is real danger for me and my friends. I know now that I'll never forget that. Not after what happened to Bianca and Zoe. Thinking about them just brings back all of the pain.

"Percy, it's ready!" Hearing my name snaps me back to reality. On entering the kitchen I see my mom offering me the biggest bowl of chilli I have ever seen in my life. Despite my poor mood I can't help but smile, I'd almost forgotten how she spoils me with food. I often think that it's her way of bribing me into staying .

After wolfing down enough chilli to feed a small third world country I feel a little better. Mom can tell this which is why I think she chose it as an opportunity to bring up Ned (the screen writer guy).

"So Percy, I know you're probably not very happy about it but as you know I have started seeing someone."

"Yeah the douche that wrote that crappy movie."

"Percy, please be reasonable. As I recall you thought the hydra was pretty awesome."

"So?"

"Please Percy, it would mean so much to me if you would just agree to meet him. All I'm suggesting is that we go out to dinner. We could even go to your favourite restaurant, that little Italian place that you like."

"No not Italian, I've gone off the stuff." Damn, just when I think I'm feeling better she throws that at me. I can't help but be reminded of Bianca and Nico.

"Oh okay, well we can go anywhere."

"Yeah sure whatever, listen I'm tired so I think I'll turn in."

I throw my bowl into the dishwasher and try not to run to my room. As I close the door I know it was a mistake but I just couldn't face being in that room with her any longer. My Mom has this ability to read me like no one else ever has. It's weird but this time I feel so ashamed of everything that happened, there's no way I can tell her what went down this winter. I throw myself onto my bed wishing that i wasn't such a coward; that I could go out there and tell her everything and be comforted. But part of me feels that I don't deserve it, that I'll never deserve to feel okay about this. I bury my head in my pillow feeling pathetically sorry for myself and before I know it I'm fast asleep and having one hell of a disturbing dream.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes and Athena are all sat around a small table, this on its own sets off warning bells in my head. Apart from Zeus they are the gods that seem to have a real problem with me. They seem to be heavily involved with something on the table but I can't see what it is without getting closer. Really don't want to get closer but what else am I supposed to do huh? I decide to creep up behind Hermes because I'm least scared of him. Looking over his shoulder I can see that they are all playing some sort of chess game, however it seems to be radiating from a central point. On looking closer I can see the figure in the centre, and it's me. Great, this is just what I need. I've always sort of felt that the gods play with our lives but to actually see it in front of me makes me angry. Is this what it's like for them? Just figures on a board that they can dispose of as and when they see fit? Is that all Bianca and Zoe were to them? I start to get that feeling which ultimately leads to me kicking someone's butt, feel the temptation to tear Riptide out of my pocket and slash the stupid smiles off of their faces. I flex my hand and slowly reach inside my pocket, as if hearing the movement Hermes' head snaps round and yells, "PJ!" Wait, only Annabeth calls me that, and isn't that her voice?_

"Hey, PJ get the hell out of bed!"

I wake up with a start to see Annabeth standing in my room surrounded in a cloud of mist.

"C'mon Jackson I don't have all day you know."

I slowly clamber out of bed and turn to face her.

"What?"

"Well hi to you too and don't give me that look Percy that may work on Grover but I'll never be intimidated by you, I've seen your baby pictures."

I will forever, FOREVER regret inviting Annabeth over for my birthday. My Mom simply cannot be trusted alone with my friends.

"What is it Annabeth, could you please just tell me so I can ignore it and get back to sleep."

"We got a tip; it could be him this time Perc."

"Where?"

"Central Park."

"I'll be there in ten."

After throwing on the clothes I had on yesterday I flew out of the house and sprinted all the way to Central Park. I found Annabeth and Grover waiting for me on a bench. Before I even reached them I could feel it, there's definitely something going down here, something of the god nature.

"Who gave you the tip," I say as I reach them, really regretting the decision to wear yesterday's clothes.

"My mom," Annabeth tries to sound flippant like its not big deal even though she knows how I'm going to react.

"What? Annabeth, you know that your mom hates me why would you take a tip from her?"

"Oh be sensible Perseus," I hate it when she calls me that, although it is a good indication of when I'm pissing her off, "how could she possibly mess this up? It has nothing to do with a quest or anything. She knows that we're all worried about him and wanted to help."

"She wanted to help? Wow that just really doesn't sound like a god to me."

"Well Percy…" We're both interrupted by Grover bleating,

"Guys can you please stop arguing. We're here to find Nico can we just forget about everything else?"

We both mumble "Sorry" and split up to look for him.

Whenever we get a tip like this I always think that we'll find him. That no matter what's happened he'll be happy to see us and let us take him back to camp. That somehow things will work out and he'll find that even though he lost Bianca we can be his family. I know it sounds like the ending of a really bad movie but it's what I really want. I guess that's what we all crave really. A happy family, because what we really get is so very far away from that.

I really don't recommend wandering through Central Park whilst lost in your thoughts as you'll probably do what I did. One second I'm upright and walking the next I'm on the floor on top of some guy. Believe me when I say it's not as fun as it sounds.

"Damn, I'm sorry I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," I say as I pull myself off of him and stand up.

"I'll say," he laughs and starts to get up, I offer him my hand and that's when I finally look at him. My heart literally stops beating and my cheeks flush so red they feel like they're on fire. He is gorgeous. I quickly look down in the hope that he hasn't seen my reaction.

"Well it was nice being assaulted by you," he laughs again, it's like the nicest sound I have ever heard, "my name's Jason by the way." He offers his hand for me to shake. I take a deep breath and mentally slap myself for being a girl. I slowly raise my head and shake his hand. I wait for him to let go of my hand but he just keeps holding it and looking at me, like he's waiting for something.

"Not going to tell me your name huh?"

"Oh right, yeah sure. It's Percy, Percy Jackson."

He looks down and I can tell I seem to have annoyed him, though I don't know how.

"It's okay, if you didn't want to tell me your name you didn't have to." He turns and walks away.

"But it really is my name!" Too late, he's gone. Damn. It's times like these that I feel like killing Rick Riordan. I know it's not his fault but I mean everyone thinks I'm joking when I tell them my name. Even worse are the people who knew me before. It took me three months to convince the doorman of our building that I hadn't had a sex change.

After my brief encounter with Jason put me in such a bad mood I decide to give up on looking. That's when I smell it; it's some kind of perfume that I'm sure I've smelled before. While I'm trying to think of what it is I sense Grover and Annabeth approach me.

"Hey we haven't had any luck, doesn't look like you have either. Guess my Mom was wrong. Hey you want to head down to Silena's? We can get Devils food." I'm sure Annabeth can sense that I'm pissed off and she's trying to cheer me up, it is occasional but she can be an awesome friend.

"I think I'll pass thanks just want to go home and shower."

"Look, don't get disheartened. We will find him, its just going to take time. Chin up and all that yeah? Where's the positive Percocet we all know and love?" Grover gives me a playful little punch on the arm.

"Huh? Oh right here I guess, just been a difficult winter. And I really do need to shower."

Grover and Annabeth share one of their looks which they think I don't see. I know they've been talking about me, probably worried about how I'm taking the whole Zoe/Bianca/Nico thing. To be honest, I'm worried about how I'm taking it. I'm sure that the right thing to do would be to laugh off my mood and go down to Silena's and have the awesome Devils food cake that her Dad makes. But just like last night with my Mom, I can't face talking to them about anything. Instead I shrug it off and wave them goodbye. But when I turn to leave I see it. A mop of black hair atop an olive skinned face. Nico.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico. This is it. This is what I have been waiting for; he's here now I've found him at last. Do you know what I'm about to do next? I do. I turn around and walk the other way. I should be walking towards him, I should be confronting him. Letting him yell and scream and hate me till his anger is spent. But I can't, I just can't face it. Because I'm a coward. Sometimes I think that's why I let Bianca run into that automaton instead of me. I was and am afraid. What kind of hero can I be if I'm a coward? I'm so angry I find tears falling down my face as I'm walking. Before I know it I'm sprinting down the street and don't stop until I'm safely shut inside my room.

I'm lucky cos my mom seems to be out and so just throw myself down on my bed and sob until I can't breathe anymore. I mean, come on, have you ever heard of anyone as pathetic as me? The one thing I've been searching for I find, but instead of doing anything about it I just run away like a scared little girl. Hours later, after I have spent up all my tears I drift off into an uneasy sleep.

_This time when I dream it's the same as before but instead of watching them I'm in the game. I watch them all looking down at the board, at me. Deciding what they're going to do with my life next. _

"_Well that was fun," Aphrodite trills, "poor little Percy running away from the one thing she has been looking for the most. That was brilliant darling." She leans suggestively into Ares. _

"_Anger and shame are easy to manipulate, after all they are the two strongest emotions when you are at war, and our 'little Percocet' is certainly at war with herself." He smiles, proud of what he's just put me through. Although I'm watching this and can feel that everything I'm hearing should make me insane with anger I can't seem to feel anything. I guess that being a stone statue has some advantages. Whilst Aphrodite and Ares seem pleased with the way things are progressing on the board, I can see that Hermes is less than impressed. _

"_Who is this Jason Aphrodite? I was unaware that you were going to get heavily involved like this."_

"_Oh he's just a little bit of fun that I have planned for Percy; it'll make great entertainment believe me."_

"_This was not part of our deal," Hermes looks weirdly angry and storms away. _

I wake up to the sound of my mom coming home.

"Percy, are you here? I could really use some help if you are."

I emerge from my room to find her hidden behind an insane amount of grocery bags.

"You are aware that there are only two of us in this family right?" I say whilst trying to extricate her from some of the bags.

"Very funny Percy, just help me put this stuff away."

After cramming all of the shopping into our small kitchen I slump down at the breakfast bar.

"Okay so what's with all the shopping?" I laugh, for the first time she is able to look at me and instead of answering me she just pulls me into a hug.

"Percy, what's wrong honey? You look like you've been crying all afternoon; did you and Annabeth get into a fight?"

I almost fall into her hug and let her comfort me, I almost tell her about everything, even Jason and the weirdo dream that I keep having. Almost. However there is still that part of me that knows that I don't deserve to be comforted, to feel okay.

"Yeah it was just something stupid and it didn't help that I was really tired. I think I just overreacted, its nothing really. I promise." She looks at me and I know that she doesn't believe me, but I can see her decide that it's not the best time to push me.

"So really, what's with all the shopping huh?"

"Well, I just thought that maybe tonight we could stay in and watch all our favourite movies and we can cook all of our favourite things, you know to celebrate you being back." Do I have the best Mom or what?

"Sounds perfect."

There is nothing better I can think of then to spend an entire afternoon cooking and baking all my favourite foods with my mom. We made vegetable curry, home made garlic bread and gooey chocolate brownies. Despite my unwillingness to feel better I actually cheered up. It even made me forget my messed up dream. That was until we started watching one of our favourite films, Jason and the Argonauts. My Mom and I love watching films about Greek Mythology; after all it is the real history of the world. Also, after this winter Jason and I have a lot in common. We were both attacked by the automaton Talos and a horde of skeleton monsters sown from a monsters tooth. Anyway it was whilst I was watching this that I remembered him, Jason. You know the guy that I bumped into in the park earlier? And then I remembered that messed up dream and what Hermes said to Aphrodite. It was all planned, all of it. Now as I've said before I know that the gods think of us as their toys to do with what they will but this is going too far. After all that I have done for them this is how they repay me? I have never failed to do something that they asked of me, even when they get in the way of me helping them I always come through. Everyone knows about that damn prophecy too I mean do they really think that I am going to help them out if they keep screwing with me like this? I'm so angry thinking about this that I'm literally shaking with rage. Mom can tell that there is something wrong but thankfully lets me be. After the movie I help her clean up without saying a word and stalk off to my room. After lying on my bed seething for a half hour I realise that there is only one thing that I can do. I decide to sneak out to Olympus and demand an audience with the gods. I'll tell them that I know what they're doing and that if they don't stop I'll… well I'll think of something on the way.

I wait until Mom has gone to sleep and quietly slip out of my room, across the loft and out the door. Once out on the street I break out into a sprint and race as fast as I can to the Empire State Building praying that I won't bump into anything of the monster variety. Luckily things go my way, the only things the streets are filled with are drunkards and thieves and I know how to handle them. Once there, I pick the lock and sneak inside, as I expected 'our' guard is still sat at his desk reading. Instead of saying anything I slap down a handful of drachmas. He raises an eyebrow and looks at me.

"I don't suppose you have an appointment with them?"

"Just give me the key."

"If I do that do you have any idea how angry Zeus is going to be?"

"It is alright, we have been expecting her," I turn around and see Hermes standing behind me.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, the key please," the guard immediately reaches behind his desk and hands him the key.

Hermes and I make our way to the lift in silence, once enclosed in its doors as it makes its long way up to the 600th floor he turns to me.

"I was wondering when you would show up, I imagine that you know what we are up to and aren't happy about it."

"You're damn right I'm not happy. After everything that I have done for all of you I can't believe that you're playing with my life like a chess game."

Hermes' eyes grow dark as he replies to me,

"You have not done anything but make things worse for me Perseus."

"What are you talking about?"

"My son is still an outsider and shunned from both Camp Half-Blood and Olympus."

"And that's my fault? He's the one that went crazy and resurrected Kronos, he made everyone hate him not me."

"But you could have saved him."

"Oh really, when? I met Luke after he had already set his plan in motion; he had already stolen the lightning bolt and the helm of darkness. Oh yeah, and he tried to KILL ME!"

"Only because he loves you." At that moment the doors opened and he set off up the stairs to Olympus.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" I yell after Hermes but he is already halfway up the floating staircase and out of earshot. I quickly set off after him. By the time I've caught up we are at the top of the stairs and the entrance to Olympus. I grab him by the arm and make him face me.

"What?"

"He loves you, honestly Percy I would have thought that you already knew."

"What?"

"Is that all you can say?" Hermes sighs heavily, "Why else do you think he tried to kill you?"

"What?"

Hermes chuckles softly,

"Wow Aphrodite was right; you really have no idea when it comes to matters of the heart." He turns and walks away again, still laughing to himself. Although still unable to form any sort of sentence I do still have sense enough to keep following him. We slowly make our way up to the throne room, at least that's where I think he is taking me. However, just before we get there he quickly veers off to the right and up a flight of steps that lead to a small, secluded, gazebo type thing. I quickly recognise it as the place from my dreams where Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena and Ares meet. Sure enough, on the table is the game with me in the middle. Hermes takes his seat and turns to look at me.

"I can guess that you came here tonight to face up to us and demand that we stop messing with your life. However, even you must have sense to know that there is nothing that you can do to stop us. I am interested in what you would have threatened us with though."

Unfortunately the past few minutes have shocked me so much that I forget to lie,

"I didn't really have anything planned, I was hoping that something would occur to me at the last minute."

Hermes laughs at me again.

"That rather seems to be your style doesn't it Percy?"

We both laugh, he seems to have softened to me a little. I slump down in one of the chairs and sit in silence for a while. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around what he told me about Luke. How can he possibly love me, and what does trying to kill me have anything to do with it?

"I am shocked that you didn't realise how he felt about you," Hermes breaks our silence, "however it should not surprise me, you were rather preoccupied with keeping Zeus and your father happy."

"I just don't understand, why did he try to kill me if he loves me?"

"He, like many others at camp knows what the prophecy is. You were correct in that he does not want it to come true, but wrong about the reasons why."

"What do you mean?"

"Luke values your life Percy, you mean everything to him. He knew that there was no way that he could convince you to join Kronos and turn against the gods. The only reason he wanted to kill you was so that you would not waste your life for Olympus. He felt that you were worth more, that you deserved more but also knew that the only way to stop you would be to kill you himself."

"So the prophecy does predict my death?"

"That is not certain, many believe that to be the case, however prophecies are never clear. You yourself have had dealings with the Oracle and know full well that interpreting them can be difficult."

"So what you're saying is it probably does predict my death but don't give up cos we could all be wrong? Gee, that's cheered me right up."

"That's a very simple way of putting it but yes, look Percy the prophecy surrounding you is very vague and unclear. It does not at all say Perseus Jackson the daughter of Poseidon will perish. Anyway, we have gotten off topic."

"Yes because the outcome of my life isn't at all important to me," I reply sarcastically, however I know that there is no sense in dwelling on what might be. Hermes is right, prophecies are worse than fortune cookies. "So Luke only wanted to kill me because he didn't want me to waste my life saving all of you?"

"Yes, he believes that we are unworthy of you. Which of course is ridiculous, however it is this very feeling that you can use to save him."

"Okay I'm lost again."

"I want you to love him Percy, your love could bring him back to me, to Olympus. It could stop this Kronos nonsense and put things right."

Things finally begin to click into place. Slowly, far more slowly than I'd like to admit, I begin to see where this conversation is going, where the game they have been playing with my life is going.

"That's why you're doing this isn't it? You want Ares to keep me depressed so that I'll need to reach out to someone and who better than Luke? Before I realised what an evil psycho he is we got on really well. And you wanted Aphrodite to make me love him."

"Yes, our deal was that she would use her magic to make you fall for Luke."

"What was Athena's role to be in all of this?"

"I wanted her to drive you and Annabeth apart so that you would feel you had no one left to turn to, just like Luke. That way you would be more likely to reach out to him when I sent him to you."

"Don't I get a say in any of this." I stand up outraged at what I am hearing.

"Look Hermes I understand why you want me to love Luke and believe me when I say that I wish that I could, if only for the sake of Olympus. But I can't. What he has done is unforgivable don't you see that?"

"No Percy I don't, why can't you forgive him. He just needs someone to help him find his path again!" Hermes stands up fast, tipping his chair over.

"You're acting like he's a lamb that lost his way, he's a traitor! He never understood what it was to be a demigod!"

"Oh really? Well why don't you explain to me what it really means to be a half-blood?" Both of us are stood facing each other off over the game board.

"It means being a child of both worlds; fighting the fight that the mortals can't see and that the gods won't waste their time with. We belong to both the mortal world and Olympus. And whilst I hate most of the gods and in return most of them want me dead you are my only family and I will always fight to protect you. This means I won't let some psychotic, shamed demigod destroy everything just because he has unresolved daddy issues!"

"How can you blame me for everything that has happened, you know that we cannot get involved with the lives of our children!"

"Well that rule is stupid and besides it hasn't stopped you from interfering with my life!" With that I tip their stupid game over scattering the pieces all over the floor and storm down the steps and back onto the main streets of Olympus. Just as I reach the top of the floating staircase I hear Hermes yelling after me in what we half-bloods call his 'god voice'. Its when they make themselves sound all big and scary (you know like Hades in the campfire in the film?)

"You'll regret this Percy."

I take a deep breath and continue down the staircase. I daren't look back. Once out of the lift and back on the ground floor I make my way past the guard, out of the building and onto the cool street outside. I lean against the side of the building and try to make myself calm down. My conversation with Hermes took longer than I expected as its getting light outside.

"Well that could have gone better." I sigh to myself and head off for home. I think its safe to say that it couldn't have gone more different from what I had planned. I thought tonight would be easy, head over to Olympus threaten some gods and head home. I wasn't stupid enough to think that it they would actually do what I wanted them to do but I did think that I would feel better. Whereas now I feel ten times worse, I mean lets evaluate shall we?

I am being forced to remain depressed about the whole Bianca/Nico/Zoe thing.

Aphrodite is going to make me fall in love with Luke, and possibly this Jason guy too, which is going to be a riot I can tell.

Oh yeah, and at some point, thanks to Athena, I'm going to fall out with my best friend.

I really don't think that my life can get any worse, only I know that it can and probably will.


	5. Chapter 5

After sneaking in from seeing Hermes last night I crash out on the couch and don't wake up till next morning. Luckily I was way too tired to remember if I had another messed up dream about the gods and their chess game. After I wake up I'm still reeling from what Hermes told me last night, I keep going over everything that's happened in the last week and last night in my head, desperately trying to make it make sense. Now I know why I could sense a god at work in Central Park when we were looking for Nico, obviously I could smell Aphrodite's love magic just like I had on that scarf at the water park, she was doing her thing to make me fall for Jason. Also, now I know why I've been so distant and weird with everyone, the gods are driving everyone out of my life so that I'll have no one to turn to. They're even arrogant enough to think that I won't do all I can to stop it now that I know what they are doing. Man I hate them.

It's fortunate that my mom has gone out so I've had free rein of the house to pace around thinking about everything. However I realise that walking around and around over thinking everything isn't a good way to cheer me up. I decide to head out to Silena's dads' coffee shop, I think we can all agree that I am in desperate need of a doorstop wedge of chocolate fudge cake.

I literally run all the way there, if there's one thing that can cheer me up its chocolate cake, yeah I know I'm such a girl right? However as soon as I push the door open I freeze. Standing behind the counter is none other than Jason, the guy I met in the park. So this is where Aphrodite got him from, she works in her lovers shop. Great. He hasn't seen me yet so I contemplate turning around and going somewhere else. However just at that moment Silena's dad comes out of the kitchen,

"Percy! How great to see you, Silena's been wondering when you would stop by. Here come sit and have a nice wedge of fudge cake, I know it's your favourite and it's just come fresh out of the oven!"

My chance of leaving gone I decide to go and sit by the counter and just pretend to not remember Jason, accepting the insanely large wedge of cake he hands me. As I sit down I can feel Jason staring at me, I look up at him.

"So your name really is Percy Jackson?"

"Er… yeah, I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Yeah, don't you remember you knocked me over in the park the other day. I'm Jason."

I screw up my face in feigned concentration pretending to try and remember who he is. This, as we all know, is totally unnecessary as I've been thinking about him rather a lot the past few days. He looks so put out that I don't remember him that I decide to give up the charade.

"Oh right! Sorry about that, not a good idea to wander the park lost in your thoughts."

He laughs, clearly glad that I have remembered him.

"So do you come here a lot?" obviously referring to the fact that the owner knows me.

"Sort of, I only know Mr. Beauregard because I'm friends with his daughter Silena."

"Really?" His surprise sort of irritates me.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just, and don't take this the wrong way, but you're nothing like her. I mean she's all make up and glitter and you seem like you couldn't care less about your appearance." He chuckles to himself and begins to clear the plates around me.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Wow, you really know how to talk to girls don't you?" What he's said has unexpectedly hurt me so I stand up and storm out the door.

As I'm storming home I can't help but think about what Jason said. Is that what people really think of me, that I don't care what I look like? I know I don't spend hours in the morning working on my appearance but that doesn't mean I don't try and look alright. I mean what's wrong with a pair of jeans and a tee shirt? Am I supposed to get dolled up in dresses and skirts all the time? Where's the practicality in that; my life style is isn't exactly geared up to suit those things. I need comfortable, long lasting clothes. I stop walking and look into the reflective glass of a shop window. I'm wearing a pair of old, faded, skinny jeans and my camp half blood top. I know I wear it everywhere, I just like the way it reminds me of my other home. Personally I don't think that I look too bad, but I mean I guess I don't really try. I know I'll never look as good as Silena but I mean no one ever looks as good as her; she's the most beautiful girl. EVER. If she wasn't one of my best friends I would totally hate her. Now cos of Jason, I guess I sort of do.

After running out of the shop I head to the park to clear my head. The day has turned out nice so I decide to sit down under a tree to soak up some sun and fresh air. After a while I feel a shadow blocking the rays I was basking in,

"Hey, why did you run out on me?" To my horror Jason is stood looking down at me. He's waiting for an answer but I literally cannot bring myself to speak.

"Well?" He looks annoyed at my lack of response so I shrug my shoulders. I close my eyes to ignore him and hope that he goes away. He doesn't, instead he sits down beside me. After half an hour of silence I can't stand it anymore.

"Don't you have to get back to work?"

"Nope, I've finished for the day." He turns and smiles at me, I can tell that he's glad we're speaking. He has a really nice smile. However before I let myself smile back at him I remember that he's just a ploy in Aphrodite's plan. I stand up and turn to walk off but he grabs me.

"Hey, for once could we just have a conversation without one of us storming off."

"No, I don't want to have a conversation with you. Just leave me alone."

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you and then that I offended you. I just meant that Silena's such a girlie girl and you're not. I like that though."

"You do?"

"Of course I do, look Percy I've been thinking about you a lot. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night."

"I don't think so." I try and walk away again but he grabs me.

"Please just give me one chance; I'll be here tomorrow at six o'clock. If you don't show I promise I won't talk to you ever again." He walks away leaving me dumbstruck.

What should I do?


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so what just happened? Still sitting under the tree where Jason left me, it's been about two hours. I haven't even moved. Slowly, even though I'm still in shock over what's happened I manage to pick myself up and start walking home. Although I keep reminding myself that he's just something Aphrodite's organised for her own entertainment I find myself thinking about turning up tomorrow night. I mean this totally handsome guy has just said that he prefers me over Silena! A smile spreads across my face and I realise that I don't feel bad about it, I actually feel really good about myself. This in itself should be a warning, I mean whenever I am really; truly happy/excited about something that's usually the time that something goes horribly, horribly wrong. This time is no exception.

So there I am almost skipping along cos I'm so happy all the way back home. Even before I unlock the door I know something's different. I can hear voices, as in more than one, as in my mom has someone over; we all know who that's going to be right?

I tentatively let myself in hoping that I can sneak into my room. I quietly close the door quickly thinking up ways I could get out of meeting him, possibly involving a faked illness or injury. Even before I turn around I know she's behind me, everything has gone scarily quiet. I turn round and see Mom, dressed in her best top and skirt with a glass of wine in her hand. Sat at our breakfast bar is a guy in his early forties with greying hair but a friendly smile. I assume he's Ned.

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Percy where have you been I've been worried about you!" her mouth is set in a thin line which is a warning that if I don't say the right thing I'm going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Sorry I went to Mr. B's and got chatting to Silena, you know what she's like when she gets started."

A smile softens her face and she gives me a hug and laughs.

"I do, anyway there's someone I would like you to meet." She leads me over to the bar, "this is Ned."

"Hello Percy, it's lovely to finally meet you. Your mother has told me so much about you." He grasps my hand and shakes it.

"Um… Hi. Yeah it's cool to meet you too."

At first the conversation is strained but after a while I really warm up to the guy. He seems genuinely nice; I mean compared to Gabe he's a saint. I even enjoy talking to the guy and he seems interested in me too. I learn that his favourite Greek monster is the hydra which is why he was so eager to have it in the film. He's thrilled when he finds out that I loved it too and we spend ages talking about the different ways that Greek mythology has influenced things around us. He mentions the statues at Hoover damn and I have to fake a coughing fit so no one sees me laugh. Mom seems thrilled that we're getting along whilst she gets the food ready. She's has really outdone herself with dinner. Beef stroganoff and home made apple pie for desert, it's delicious. After dinner we sit around playing scrabble for hours. I suck, dyslexia really isn't useful when it comes to word games, but Ned's really cool. He even lets me win. All in all meeting him wasn't as bad as I expected. I was afraid at first that I'd lose my good mood but it's just got better and better, that is until the end of the night. Mom and Ned were outside 'saying goodnight' which is just code for the fact that they wanted to make out. I turn around and go to my room to go to bed.

Whilst changing I shiver, the cause is a cool breeze coming in from my open window. At once my guard goes up, I never leave my window open, not since I realised Blackjack knew where I lived. He has a nasty habit of turning up and trying to get in if its open. I turn around slowly reaching for riptide. I can see someone's silhouette in the moonlight and at once know who my night time visitor is. Instead of laying aside riptide I angrily wield it and lunge for them. Luke parries my blow with backbiter and we stand locked together by our swords. Quickly he untangles himself and throws his sword to the other side of the room. I raise riptide for another blow;

"Wait Percy! You cant harm me, I'm unarmed. Demigod honour." I almost choke but do throw my sword down.

"What do you know of honour, traitor?" I hiss at him.

"Please Percy I just came here to talk."

"What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"You know what we have to talk about." And I do, this must be what Hermes was talking about, he has sent Luke here, but does he really think I'm anywhere near to accepting or forgiving him; let alone loving him?

I tell Luke to keep quiet and hide outside on the fire escape which leads out from my window. I finish changing and wait for Mom to come and say goodnight, all the while thinking of what I should say to Luke; whether I should say anything at all. I hear a soft knock at the door and Mom comes in to kiss me goodnight.

"It's late sweetheart, I thought you might already be asleep what with the long day you had." I knew she wasn't all ready to forgive me for earlier.

"Yeah Mom I really am sorry about being out so long without telling you." She looks at me with a frown and her mouth still in a thin line.

"You know Percy I can tell when you're lying. Are you going to tell me where you really were today?"

"Honestly I did go to Mr. B's."

"That's the part I believe, the only part. I know you weren't with Silena, she called before you got back to say she was sorry she missed you. Oh and that she hoped you and Jason had a nice afternoon together." At this I am literally gobsmacked and have no idea what to say. I love Silena but that girl gets one whiff of gossip and belts it out to the nearest person. So now not only does my Mom know about Jason but so does Luke cos you can bet that he's outside listening in to everything we're saying.

"Um… So yeah I wasn't with Silena, but I wasn't with Jason either I just went to sit in the park by myself and think about things. I guess Silena thought we were together cos he finished his shift when I left and her dad saw us walking together."

Her eyebrows are raised and I can tell that she's not 100% convinced by the lie that I have just spun but I'm hoping that she'll let it go. At least until Luke is gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I wait until I can hear that Mom has gone to bed before going out to confront Luke. Truth be told I waited as long as I possibly could, I am so dreading this. I pull on a sweater as I head out the fire escape to meet him. I can see him in profile staring out over the city at the skyline. In my mind I flashback to the first time that I ever laid eyes on him. It was when I first got to camp, before I was 'claimed' as the daughter of Poseidon, all newcomers not claimed by their parents have to stay in the Hermes cabin as you well know. I remember so clearly it seems like only yesterday that Annabeth was pushing me through the door of cabin eleven and I was tripping over my feet like a fool. I remember the subdued laughter and the other campers sizing me up, but above all I remember Luke helping me to my feet and welcoming me to camp. I remember looking into his eyes and seeing understanding there, he knew what I was going through; how hard it was for me to accept what was going on. I sometimes think he's the only reason that I didn't try and run for the hills. Sometimes I wish I could've sensed what was going on, I knew he was bitter about the gods but I didn't realise just how bitter he really was. Hermes was right I could've saved him then but do I have any hope of saving him now, do I want to save him?

Luke senses me and turns to face me snapping me out of my flashback. He frowns at the expression on my face.

"What are you thinking?" he stalks slowly over to me and carefully lifts his hand to my face slowly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"The day that we first met." He smiles, its beauty only marred by the thin scar on his face.

"I think about that all the time, it was one of the best days. Ever."

Luke goes to step closer to me and it's like I'm stuck unable to move my body, I want to step away from him but I can't. I know its Aphrodite's doing. He can tell something's wrong and stops, tilting his head to one side an expression of confusion etched on his face.

"What is it?"

"Aphrodite."

"This about the game?"

I'm struck dumb, he knows about the game? How? I shake my head in disbelief and step away from him.

"How do you know?"

"It's why I'm here. I know you went to see my father and I know what he told you. You know how I feel about you now."

"Yeah about that… I'm not sure I follow." My cheeks begin to flush and I turn away from him. Why am I reacting this way? This conversation is so awkward I'd rather be thrown weapon less into the Ares cabin than be dealing with this right now. He reaches out and strokes my cheek again and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I still can't believe you didn't know. It drove me mad at first and I sort of hated you. I had all these plans for camp, for myself and then you came along. That's why I gave you those shoes I wanted you out of the way; you were ruining everything I had planned." I'm too scared even to breathe I don't want to break him out of this monologue.

"I am sorry for trying to kill you, like I said I was confused and conflicted. There I was with all these plans unfolding perfectly, then you came along with the power to destroy everything I wanted and hoped for and I almost didn't care. I knew what you were before we even met, knew you could ruin everything but when I laid eyes on you that first time I…" he pauses and I can sense him stepping closer to me. He places his hand under my chin and turns my head, tilting it until I look into his eyes.

"I couldn't help myself; I saw in you so much of me when I first arrived. I remember the way you looked so lost and afraid. All I wanted to do was sweep you away with me and make you feel better. I'd never felt like that before. I remember the way we used to talk about the gods; you were just as bitter as me. Resentful for the life you were dealt with no chance of escape. I know you felt the same like we were forced to bear a punishment for their indiscretions."

"I still don't understand why you tried to kill me," I gasp the words out fearful of his answer.

"Because I hated what I was feeling. That you would ruin me just because of my feelings. Like I said I started to not even care about anything that wasn't to do with you. It was maddening. And then when you got back from the quest I realised that it was the only way to stop you."

"You've lost me," I shrug apologetically and he softly chuckles.

"You believe in Olympus, in the gods for some reason I'm sure I could never understand. You are the complete opposite of me; at first I toyed with the idea of asking you to join me. After the quest I knew that would never happen, knew you would never join me. You love them don't you, the gods?"

"I guess, I mean they are my family."

"I will never understand that and that's what made me summon that scorpion. I couldn't bear the fact that you might die for them, aiding them in their cause. Don't you see that they don't care about you? Hasn't Hermes' game taught you anything? We are nothing but pawns to them, how can you stand that?"

"Sometimes I don't think I can," I sigh and release my face from his grasp and turn to look out over the city, "I hate them too you know, we all do occasionally. But you forget, they are our family the only one we'll ever have. I know they've slighted you but they haven't exactly been all warm and fuzzy with me either."

"So how can you still obey them let alone care about them?"

"Because they're my family."

"So?"

"So that's it, all there is to it. They are my family so I will protect them no matter what."

"I just don't understand…" He runs his hand back and forth through his hair in frustration. I can see the anger on his face. Anger at me, at not understanding me and feeling helpless trying. I know because I feel the same about him. How can we be so alike and yet so different?

We stand side by side looking out at the city in silence. I lean my head on his shoulder and feel his arm circling around me. He pulls me close and hugs me as hard as he can, it's almost painful. He tilts my head up to his and begins to lower his lips to mine. Part of me knows that I should stop him, that it's only Aphrodite causing me to feel this way about him. But there's another part of me, a very tiny part of me that wants this. So I let him kiss me.


	8. Chapter 8

Luke is gone and I am alone on the fire escape. There are so many conflicting emotions bouncing around inside me that I feel like I might explode. I close my eyes praying that the cool night air will do something to help soothe me. After a while I begin to feel a little better. I head inside and throw myself down on the bed and drift off to sleep.

_Back in the gazebo/clearing thing Aphrodite and Ares are busy setting the game back up. I can see Aphrodite twirling the 'mini-me' around and around in her hands, she looks deep in thought. Ares sits down beside her, having finished righting the board, and gently tugs her chin pulling her out of her reverie. _

"_What are you thinking my love?"_

"_How easy that was, I barely had to use my influence at all." She smiles a wicked smile at Ares. "And I'm not even getting started. All the fun has yet to come. I can't believe Hermes wants to stop this is the most fun I've had in ages!" She laughs and throws her arms around Ares pulling him to her and kissing him in a way which makes me blush and turn away desperate to wake up. _

I wake up suddenly bathed in sunlight and far too hot. I struggle out of bed and head straight for the shower. All the while contemplating what I've learnt in the latest instalment of the 'lets mess with Percy' show. What did Aphrodite mean when she said the fun was only just starting? And about the not really using her influence? I am so confused. I need advice, romance advice and there's only one person I can think of to ask.

"I am so glad you came by! I was so annoyed I missed you the other day." Silena squeals girlishly at me. We are sat in a booth at her Dad's café. I know its messed up, me asking advice from the daughter of the god who is pissing me off but she's the only one I could think of who could help. I couldn't bear talking to my mom because I would have had to explain everything and I'm still not ready. There's no way in hell I could talk to Annabeth about it, that would be way too awkward. Besides I've always thought she carried a torch for Luke so telling her that he and I kissed the other night would probably not be a good idea.

"Yeah sorry about that I wanted to see you I just…"

"Decided spending time with Jason was way more interesting?" She smiles at me and winks knowingly.

"Not at all! That is so not what happened."

"Oh? But don't you guys have a date tonight. That's why he swapped to do the earlier shift."

"Well he did ask me out but I haven't decided whether I'm going or not yet."

"Why not? He's so cute! And he really likes you. He's talked about you non-stop today."

"Is he still on shift?" I glance around nervously worried that he'll overhear our conversation.

"Yeah but he's not due back off his break for another 20 minutes or so."

I sigh with relief and Silena laughs at me.

"I knew it you do like him! So why haven't you decided whether you're going tonight or not?"

"I'm confused. Luke came over last night."

"What?"

"He kissed me."

"What?"

"Silena! Keep your voice down."

"Sorry. It's just this is way better than watching reruns of Gossip Girl."

"I'm glad my messed up life is entertaining you."

"Sorry, again. Look just tell me what happened."

I tell her, artfully leaving out details about the whole Hermes/Aphrodite/Ares game thing.

"Wow that's intense."

"You're telling me." I sigh heavily and put my head in my hands.

"But what has that got to do with going out with Jason?"

I just stare at her.

"What?"

"I can't date two guys at the same time!"

"So you are dating Luke?"

"No! We just kissed I don't know if it means anything."

"So why can't you see Jason tonight?"

"Because I don't know how I feel about him either." I sigh heavily again.

"Oh enough with the sighing. You don't know how you feel about Jason so don't you think you owe it to yourself and to him to find out whether you like him or not."

"I'm feeling a little out of my depth here."

"So just trust me, go out with Jason tonight and have fun! You can decide what to do about Luke later."

"Alright" I throw up my hands in resignation. It's always easier to do what Silena wants, I know if I don't agree now she'll find some other way to convince me.

Just then the shop door dings and I look up and it's Jason. I watch him gracefully move across the café and hang up his coat and take his place behind the counter. As he's tying his apron he looks up and sees me. His face lights up with a huge grin and he vaults the counter to come and talk to me.

"Hey you! Couldn't wait till tonight?" He laughs teasing me. I just stare at him unable to think of anything to say. Silena slaps me on the back and it wakes me out of my daze.

"Um… No I came to see Silena." His face falls immediately and I cringe inwardly, that came out all wrong. Silena laughs a little too hard.

"What she means is she came to talk to me about your date tonight. She didn't know you were working today." She winks at Jason knowingly and I flush bright red. Luckily he laughs.

"I'll leave you girls to talk then." He smiles and walks away leaving me gaping open mouthed after him.

"You are so useless with guys. No wonder you said you needed my help." Silena grabs my hand and leads me out of the shop.

An hour later I'm lying on my bed in despair while Silena pulls clothes out of my closet and tosses them at me.

"Why can't I just wear my jeans and a tee? He knows what I dress like, he said that he liked that I wasn't OTT like you." Silena stops mid throw and looks at me with wide eyes and I worry that she's offended.

"Oh my gosh that is so cute! He likes you even though you dress like a boy" She sticks her tongue out at me so I throw a pair of my jeans at her.

"I do not dress like a boy!"

Silena laughs and picks up a cushion and throws it at me.

"You have to make an effort Percy; I'm not going to 'doll you up' to look like me I'm just going to help you choose something nice. What about this?" She pulls out a dress from the back of my closet. Its pale blue with a lace collar and looks great on me. However I've always been too self conscious to wear it because it's really quite short.

"I don't know. It's really short." I scrunch my face up at Silena.

"That's why it's perfect! You can show off your legs, he'll love you in it. It's not too dressy so it'll suite you perfectly!"

"I don't know."

"Well I do, and you're wearing it."

"Don't I get a choice?"

"Nope."

So here I am making my way to Central Park feeling really self conscious in the blue dress, I'm just thankful that it's not too windy. I let Silena do my hair and make-up and thankfully she stuck to her word about keeping things casual so I don't feel over dressed. As I approach the tree where he told me to meet him I stop in my tracks. He's already there dressed in smart dark jeans and shirt with a pencil blue tie that matches my dress. I just stand there like an idiot staring at him, he glances at his watch and begins to pace, waiting for me. Fear suddenly grips my stomach, is he only here because Aphrodite bewitched him or does he really like me?


	9. Chapter 9

So here I am stood warring with myself whilst one of the cutest guys I've ever met is stood pacing waiting for me to arrive. This is ridiculous I smack my head in frustration. Obviously Ares is just making me feel this way to try and screw up my evening, or is he? I am so confused. Luckily at that moment Jason turns as he's pacing and sees me. His smile spreads across his face and he walks towards me looking me up and down on the way. I flush scarlet. He whistles and smiles at me again.

"You look amazing!" He leans down and hugs me and as he leans back he chuckles softly.

"What?" I ask suddenly wary and feeling self conscious again.

"We match." He tugs at his tie and chuckles again. He holds out his hand and I tentatively give him mine. He grasps it and pulls me and we start walking.

"Where are we going?" I ask enjoying how warm his hand is.

We stop by the tree and I see a picnic basket, he stoops to pick it up and smiles at me.

"I thought we could have a picnic if you want?"

"Yeah that sounds fun."

He opens the basket and gets out a blanket and spreads it out on the ground beneath our tree. He kneels and holds out his hand to me and I sit down next to him.

He starts setting up the picnic taking out plastic cups and plates.

"What's in there?" I ask trying to peek inside the basket to see what we have to eat. After pulling out a bottle of sparkling water he snaps the lid shut.

"Maybe it's a surprise." He chuckles and pours me a glass of water. I frown at him and take a sip, it's delicious and peach flavoured. I sigh and lean back against the tree closing my eyes for a second. When I open them Jason is staring at me with an expression I can't identify.

"What?" It comes out harsher then I meant it to but luckily he smiles instead of being offended.

"I just like looking at you." I know that sounds so cheesy but the way he says it makes me blush. I can tell he really means it, he's not just saying it because he thinks it's something I want to hear. I can't think of a reply so I just sit in silence as he opens the basket again. He takes out a plate of pasties; they smell delicious and look like they were freshly cooked this morning. He offers me one and in a most unladylike manner I take a massive bite, I can't help it they just smell so good. They're beef and onion and are from my favourite shop. He laughs at the massive bite I've taken and does the same himself.

"These are my favourite, how did you know?"

"I have to give Silena credit; she told me all your favourite picnic food."

"Really what else is in there then?"

"Pulled pork sandwiches and Silena's Dad made me a fudge cake for tonight."

I just stare at him. I can't believe he went to so much trouble for me. As sweet as this is and as much I find myself wanting to kiss him on the cheek for being so sweet a small part of me pipes up with the fact that Aphrodite could be controlling this whole evening. Is she the reason he's being so sweet or is he actually this sweet? Has Hermes really stopped playing or is he making me question everything in order to ruin this date so that I'll go running back to Luke? I shake my head to dispel my thoughts, I am so sick of worrying about everything. For once I just want to enjoy myself without trying to find ulterior motives of the gods behind everything.

"You ok?" Jason looks at me concerned; he must have noticed my inner monologue.

"I'm fine. Can I have a sandwich?"

"Sure" He smiles his beautiful smile and reaches into the basket.

We eat everything inside, even the fudge cake. We talk about all our favourite foods and about his job at the café.

"I'm really not looking forward to next week, I'd much rather just work at the café instead of going back to school." Damn, I totally forgot about school. I wonder which one I'll be going to when school starts again. I vaguely remember Mom talking to me about it whilst we were watching a film the other night.

"You don't like school?"

"No I hate it, I mean it's not the lessons or anything I'm fine with that it's just the people. I don't exactly have a lot of friends there." He blushes clearly embarrassed that he's shared so much with me.

"I'm not a big fan of school either; it's really hard for me especially with my dyslexia."

"Oh, like Silena?"

"Um yeah that's like how we bonded, we both go to a tutor for help." I lie through my teeth hoping to get to Silena before Jason so that she knows to go along with this. "But it doesn't really help, school is still way too hard for me, it makes making friends almost impossible." I surprise myself with how much I'm sharing too, maybe its Aphrodite. NO! I'm not doing that anymore, I'm sharing because he was sharing.

"I can imagine. What school do you go to?" Damn I was hoping to avoid this question. I have absolutely no idea which school Mom has enrolled me in, what the hell do I say?

"Um I'm not actually sure; the thing is we just moved apartments and I don't know if I'll be going back to my old school or if my Mom has enrolled me in a new one."

"Do you move schools a lot? I mean it sounds like it doesn't bother you that you don't know which school you're going to."

"I have been to a few."

"Bet that gets old."

"You have no idea. Which school do you go to?"

"I go to Eleanor Roosevelt High School."

"Do you like it there?"

"Yeah like I said it's not the school it's the people in it. I just don't really fit in there I guess." He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "All this talk of school is kind of depressing, let's talk about something else." He leans back and looks up at the sky, it's getting kind of dark and the stars are beginning to come out.

"So…" I start lost for a topic of conversation. "Um…"

Jason laughs, "Wait! I know what I wanted to ask you." I tense in anticipation scared that it's going to be something that I'll have to lie about.

"How did you end up with the name Percy, you related to the author of those books at all? I mean that is kind of weird that you have the same name as a fictional character." Fictional? I roll my eyes discreetly. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I hate Rick Riordan (although his new Egyptian series is pretty kick ass.)

"It's a family name," technically I mean Perseus was a son of Zeus which kind of makes him my cousin.

"Still it's a bit weird seeing as how you're a girl, no offence intended of course!" I think he adds that last part because of the way I reacted when he said I was nothing like Silena.

"I know what you mean. It comes from my fathers' side," again technically true, "he died when I was very small and I guess my Mom wanted me to have a piece of him so that he'd kind of be with me always." Okay so that was a barefaced lie but I couldn't exactly tell him the truth. She named me Perseus because he's one of the only demigods to have a happy ending, as you well know.

"Wow, that's really sweet," He looks at me and smiles, "It really suits you though."

"Thanks." I blush shyly at him and turn away. He looks back up at the sky again.

"It's getting dark; I should probably get you home so your Mom doesn't worry about you." He quickly gathers up the plates and cups and blanket, carefully placing them back into the picnic basket.

On the way back to the apartment I desperately try and think of something to say but I can't. We get to the door of my building and I feel like the silence is getting a little strained but Jason manages to break it. He's looking up at the sky again.

"I love the stars don't you?"

"Yeah I guess."

"You have a favourite constellation?"

"The Hunter," I say it without even thinking about it and get hit by Zoe's loss all over again. Damn. I try really hard to push it to the back of my mind but I can't, tears threaten to fall from my eyes. I don't know if Jason can tell.

"I've never heard of that one," He turns to face me.

"It's not very well known." My breath catches in my throat.

"Hey what's wrong?" He steps closer to me and tilts my chin so I'm looking into his eyes.

"Nothing, it just reminds me of a friend who passed away recently."

"I'm so sorry"

"It's okay."

He releases my chin and tucks some hair behind my ear; I feel his breath on my face as he leans in closer to me. I suddenly flash back to last night and what happened with Luke. I freeze and shake my head; I don't think I can do this. I push Jason away.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." I throw myself through the door and run all the way to the apartment leaving him on the sidewalk staring after me.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up tangled in the covers still in my dress from last night. I can hear the echoes of Ares and Aphrodite laughing as my dream fades away. I quickly strip out of the dress and into my old faithful jeans and camp tee. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take the makeup from last night off. I look in the mirror and see that my eyes are a little red. I lie to myself that it's the makeup not the fact that I may have shed a tear or two after last night. I head into the kitchen but freeze after opening my door only a fraction. I hear voices, plural again as in there is someone else other than my mom and me in the apartment. My guard immediately goes up. Who the hell is it this time?

On arriving in the kitchen I realise the intruder is none other than Silena, I breathe a sigh of relief until I see the expression on her face. I know that face and it is NOT my friend. She's mad at me and I have no idea why, though that's kind of usual for me seeing as how I'm rubbish at reading people. My Mom is serving up pancakes so I sit down and grab a plate, I can see that they have been talking and it's more than likely about me.

"Hey Silena, what's up?"

"Not much, I was just thinking that maybe we could go to my Dad's café today he's trying out some new recipes and would love your opinion. You don't have a problem with that do you?" She smiles sweetly at me, way too sweetly. Does she know about what happened with Jason last night? Of course she does this is Silena we're talking about, if there's something juicy worth knowing then she knows it.

"No" I squeak slightly terrified and praying that Jason is not working today though from the way she asked me I can be sure that he is.

Mom eyes us both knowing that something is going on but decides against pressing us to tell her what it is.

After finishing my pancakes I grab a sweater and head out with Silena, as soon as we are out on the street she starts on me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" I feign innocence.

"Percy you know that I know about Jason. You should've seen him when he came in this morning, he looked really upset."

"Look I know you're trying to help but this is just making it worse."

"Just tell me why you didn't kiss him."

"Because it was just like the way that Luke kissed me, I don't want to compare Jason to him at all because they're nothing alike. I couldn't kiss him like that."

"Well that's unexpectedly reasonable. I mean I thought you'd have put up a fight and then not told me the truth."

"Yeah I do that a lot don't I?" We both laugh which eases the tension between us.

"Why didn't you just tell him that you couldn't kiss him there and then? I'm sure he would've understood."

"What was I supposed to say? I don't want to kiss you here and now because you remind me of the guy I kissed last night? Yeah I'm sure he would've loved to hear that." I roll my eyes at her.

"I didn't mean tell him the whole truth you idiot. Besides we both know you're a good liar." She looks pointedly at me.

"Oh yeah the tutor thing."

"Don't worry I covered your ass."

"Thanks." I sigh heavily, "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Go and talk to him, duh! Why do you think we're going to the café?"

"We're really going there? I thought you were just saying that to make a point, you know that you knew about what happened last night."

"No we are really going, you have to go and explain why you ran off last night."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're upset."

"And…"

"And I can't bear to see Jason's sad little puppy dog face anymore."

"Puppy dog face?"

"You'll see what I mean when we get there." She laughs and leads the way, pulling me along.

As we approach the door I freeze.

"Silena, I cannot do this."

"Yes you can."

"No, I really think this is a bad idea."

"Well I don't."

"What makes you think you're so right about this?"

"Percy trust me, my mother is goddess of love and beauty which in this case makes me right and you wrong. Now go!" She violently pushes me towards the door and I stumble through. I have to stop letting people do this to me.

Jason looks up as the doorbell dings and is clearly really surprised to see me. Luckily its early so there isn't actually anyone else in the shop. I shuffle toward the counter. I take a deep breath and just blurt out the words, trying to get it over as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to run off it's just that I didn't really want to kiss you and I know that came out wrong and that's not what I meant its just that I was thinking about something I didn't want to think about and I didn't want to associate that with you and then I freaked out and just ran away because its worked for me before and…"

"Whoa! Stop Percy, breathe." He vaults over the counter and puts his hands on my arms.

"Sorry I babble when I'm nervous."

"I've noticed." He chuckles but the humour doesn't touch his eyes.

"I am sorry. I really didn't mean to run away."

"But you didn't want to kiss me." He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. He looks really sad.

"Not right then no, but not ever."

"What do you mean?"

"What I just said, twice. I didn't want to kiss you last night but I do like you."

"Really?" His smiles and this time it touches his eyes. "I wish you'd have said that last night, I'm sorry I pushed you. I was so worried you didn't like me." He looks really shy and cute and I totally get what Silena means about the puppy dog look.

"That's ok, I'm sorry I shoved you instead of just telling you to back off."

"You should be," He laughs, "I've got a bruise, you've got a mean shove on you." He rolls up his sleeve and I can see a small bruise on his shoulder. I go pale, its hard sometimes being supernaturally strong. Sometimes you can't tell when you're being too rough.

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't worry I was just teasing! It really doesn't hurt I didn't notice it until I was getting dressed this morning."

I chuckle nervously. Even though he's made it obvious it doesn't hurt I still feel bad. He's mortal and I'm, well I'm not am I? Suddenly I feel like there's a huge gap between us, he's on one side and I'm on the other. Is this why I didn't want to kiss him, because he's mortal and I'm so much more than that? I'm so much stronger and faster than him (even though I still can't beat those stupid nymphs at camp.) I mean with Jason I'll have to check myself all the time to make sure I'm being gentle with him. Whereas with Luke I don't have to worry about that stuff, he's just as strong as me and sure as hell knows what I'm capable of. Where the hell did that line of thought come from? Uh oh… inner monologue again, so much for not doing that anymore. Jason sighs and runs his hand through his hair again; it's a welcome distraction from my inner turmoil.

"Look Percy I like you, a hell of a lot. I really want to keep seeing you but I understand that you're probably going through a tough time right now, losing someone you care about is never easy. Believe me when I say I completely understand what you're going through. It's ok if you want me to back off completely, we don't have to see each other if you're not ready or whatever. Here's my number and email. Let me know what you decide I get that you probably want to think about this. Just please don't take too long." He quickly writes his number and email on a spare piece of till roll and hands it to me. He reaches his hand up and strokes my cheek and then kisses me where his hand just was. His lips are really warm and it's unexpected so I inhale sharply. He smells amazing but I can smell Aphrodite's perfume as well. I take a step back from him and turn around and run out the door before anyone can stop me. Tears threaten to fall down my face and my body is humming with pure rage. I don't think I have ever been this angry in my life.

I start to slow down when I get near my apartment building debating whether or not to go home or to the pond in central park, which always calms me down. Someone grabs my arm and spins me taking me by surprise, I swing my arm ready to land a punch but stop when I see its Silena.

"Hey what happened? Looked like you guys were really getting on again and then you just bolted."

"I smelt her perfume." I can't help the lump that's forming in my throat and I'm sure Silena can tell that I'm upset.

"Who's perfume? Oh my god! Is Jason cheating on you? I'll kill him!" I recognise the look of fury in her eyes from the many times she has been the butt of Connor and Travis' pranks. (My favourite was the time they bewitched all the mirrors in the Aphrodite cabin to make the reflections look like Harpies, but don't tell Silena.)

"No your mothers perfume."

"Oh, so why'd you run away?"

"Because she's the only reason he likes me!"

Silena throws her arms around me and hugs me close and I smell it again, the perfume.

"You can smell it on me can't you? That's where the smell was coming from you idiot, all her kids smell a little like her. I promise you that Jason really does genuinely like you, I can tell when someone's under a compulsion and he isn't."

"Oh…" Well don't I feel stupid?

"Exactly, I'm sorry that it's messed things up with you and him but I'm sure you'll sort it out."

"Yeah that's ok; I guess I shouldn't have just run off without thinking about it. I've just been so fried lately what with Aphrodite messing me around."

"What do you mean?"

Damn… did I just say that out loud?

"Nothing, just you know rambling as usual." I smile innocently. Silena narrows her eyes at me.

"Luckily for you I have to get back to the shop to help out, so you have a bit more time to come up with a convincing lie." She smiles and winks and turns on her heel and walks off back to the shop. I know that no matter what lie I think of she'll see right through it.


	11. Chapter 11

I walk along desperately trying to rack my brains to come up with a good lie to tell Silena, I'm never good at lying but if I practice I may one day get someone to believe one; If only that could happen now. I saunter along in the direction of the park but decide that I'd rather not be thinking about Jason right now so I head of in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge.

Looking down into the water I think back over what's happened since I came back from the quest. All in all I feel I've had my quota of troubles for this year. Though its nothing compared to what Nico must be going through, this train of thought surprises me and my breath catches in my throat. A wave of rage rushes through me, rage at myself for being a coward and letting him go that day in the park. My palm itches with the sudden desire to kill something. If I was at camp right now I could be taking this rage out on a dummy (or Clarisse depending on just how angry and crafty I'm feeling.) I hate that I'm not allowed to stay full time at camp; it's where I really belong. I take and deep breathe in an effort to disperse my thoughts and cheer up a little.

"Why the long face little one?"

I turn suddenly and look straight into George/Martha's eyes. Hermes is stood next to me balancing his caduceus on the bridge.

"It's been a long day."

"You know what would cheer you up?" George slithers round so he's at the top looking at me.

"What?"

"A nice, juicy rat."

"I don't like rats George we've been through this."

"Oh yeah, you prefer guinea pigs." I will never live this down. Ever. George especially likes to remind me of my misfortune, though it's totally Annabeth's fault. I know what you're thinking, Circe only turns men into guinea pigs and I'm a girl. However when we docked at the island I was tying up the boat and Annabeth went on ahead to scout the place, on meeting a server she told them that her friend Percy (not specifying gender) was on the vessel tying it up. Now they, like everyone else simply assumed that I was a guy and brought me one of those drinks and left it for me on the side of the boat. Now it's a hot day and I've had to do all the work so when I see a nice refreshing looking drink on the side I don't really ask too many questions. Which as we all know, me being a demigod and all, is probably one of the stupidest mistakes anyone can make. So I downed the whole thing and next thing I know I'm squeaking and in a cage. The rest you know.

"Hush George, don't listen to him sweetheart he's just bitter because Hermes likes me better."

"He does not!"

"Does too, I do all the work."

"You do not!"

"ENOUGH!" Hermes yells instantly silencing the two writhing snakes. "If I hear another senseless peep out of you I'll set you on vibrate, understood?"

George and Martha hiss and sulk into silence.

Hermes is staring into the water and I can tell he is deep in thought, though I have no idea what he could be thinking about. I'm almost too afraid to break the silence but after a while it just gets annoying.

"There a reason you're here disturbing my quiet time?"

"Yes." Silence…

"And…"

"And I'm not quite sure how to phrase it." He turns to look at me. Wow. This is new. I have never seen a god look confused before. I try desperately to suppress a giggle but I can't and before I know it I'm howling with laughter. I don't stop for several minutes as it seems to wash away my earlier anxiety.

"Sorry," I splutter when I manage to get my breath back, "I've had a trying few days, as you well know, and it's kind of funny to see a god looking confused. You guys are normally so arrogant and sure of yourselves."

"Yes, well I'm in rather a confusing situation. Luke is not pleased with me. I fear that in doing what I have done and interfering with your life I may be pushing him away even more. This is not my intention. He, as you well know, knows of our game and what we have planned. I fear that he may feel the only reason you are caring for him is due to Aphrodite's influence."

"Yeah and…"

"Well I hadn't thought of that."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"No offence, but that's kind of stupid. I mean even I would have been able to predict that."

Hermes sighs loudly and clenches his teeth, its something I've seen Luke do a million times when he's annoyed.

"I know, I haven't exactly been thinking clearly lately."

"So why are you here?"

"I don't really know. I guess I just want you to say that you do care about Luke, not just because Aphrodite is making you."

"Well how am I supposed to know that? I have no idea how I feel about him or Jason, its starting to bug me too. Is there no way you can get her to leave me alone? I've already lost a friend and could soon be losing more because of her and Ares."

"How would I stop them? You are not their child so it is not a violation of the law to interfere with your life. Gods have been doing it for centuries, messing with the children of others. You're lucky that neither of them have great issue with your father otherwise your life could be really bad."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Look the way I see it is this, if you want me to tell Luke that I really care about him then I have to know how I really feel; which means that you have to stop Aphrodite influencing me."

"That's easier said than done."

"You're a resourceful god I'm sure that you can think of something."

"Goading me is not a great way to get me on your side."

"Though rats always help," George pipes up surprising us both.

"Shut up George," Martha, Hermes and I shout as one.

"Can't blame a snake for trying," he winks and continues his never ending slithering around the caduceus.

"Going back to what we were saying, before we were rudely interrupted," I glare pointedly at the caduceus hoping that its George I'm fixing with my glare. "I don't care about what side you're on, you started all this with the game and everything. Now it's all blown up in your face and surprise, surprise you've come here because you want me to sort it out. Well you know what? I can't, I cannot give you what you want unless you get Aphrodite to leave me alone so for once this is your entire problem and you have to sort it out."

He narrows his eyes and stares at me silently for a long time, too long.

"Very well." With that he begins to glow and I turn away not wishing to be reduced to dust. I'm alone on the Bridge. I decide to go home and eat my bodyweight in junk food.


	12. Chapter 12

I am sat in my room munching on a massive bag of barbeque flavour chips. I think back on my encounter with Hermes, as things go it wasn't that bad. Usually when I have a confrontation with a god one of two things will happen; either I'll fall out with them and they'll threaten me or they'll force me to go on some quest for them, which often involves many near death experiences. So either way I end up either in dire peril or avoiding it by doing something equally as dangerous as what I've been threatened with. I have to smile to myself, other than some really messed up personal relationships, I'm feeling pretty (knock on wood) safe at the moment. Well as safe as you can feel when you know your all powerful titan grandfather is on the loose somewhere waiting for the perfect opportunity to rise up and destroy the world as you know it.

I'm feeling pretty contented and more than a little full and it's only a matter of time before I feel myself drifting off to sleep…

_I'm back in the all too familiar pavilion, which at once puts me on my guard. My mood plunges as I see Aphrodite with a massive smile on her face. What I wouldn't give to be able to slice off her smile with Riptide, some goddess of beauty she'd be then. I cross my arms and glare at her, safe in the knowledge that she cannot see me. Hermes ascends the steps and takes a seat opposite Aphrodite. _

"_Sister, I am begging you, please stop this foolishness. It has gone far enough."_

"_I disagree, I'm just getting started." Man I really wish she'd stop saying that, it makes me nervous._

"_As you've said, however we have messed with Percy enough. There is only so much even a demigod can endure."_

"_What is this? Compassion for a half-blood, I did not expect this from you."_

"_Well it seems to be a day for unexpected behaviour for me."_

"_You're referring to your conversation with Percy?"_

"_You're spying on me?"_

"_Of course, and don't pretend you're not having me watched Hermes."_

"_Well sister I've found that you cannot be trusted. After you blindsided me with that Jason boy I decided to make sure you had no surprises up your sleeve."_

"_Oh Hermes Jason is fun, what's better than a doomed love between two heroes? A doomed love triangle! It's genius and oh so entertaining."_

"_For you maybe, I'm trying to save my son."_

"_And I'm trying to entertain myself."_

"_Enough, Aphrodite I demand that you stop this at once! This game is over."_

_Suddenly the mood in the room changes drastically, all light seems to fade to grey and Aphrodite's eyes go cold._

"_It's over when I say it is Hermes, and who are you to demand anything of me?" Her words are like knives twisting in my gut and making me sick. _

_They both sit there staring each other down, I'm glad neither gaze is directed at me cause if looks could kill, and neither were immortal… _

_I can't take the tension any more so head out of the gazebo trying to figure out a way of making myself wake up. Throw myself off the edge of Olympus? I slowly descend the steps but stop short when I see a figure waiting for me at the base of the steps, lurking in the shadows. Luke._

"_Who's this piece meant to be?" _

"_How long have you been there?" He just stares at me slowly twirling a game piece in his hands._

"_Who is this meant to be?" He hands me the small game piece. It's Jason. _

"_Nobody," I answer too fast and I know he knows I'm lying._

"_Then why is Aphrodite involved?"_

"_So she needs a reason to mess with my life now? Gee, I'd better let her know." I lay the sarcasm on thick hoping he believes me. _

"_As long as he's not in love with you…" Luke turns to leave._

"_Why, what would happen if he was in love with me?" Luke turns to me and frowns._

"_Well I'd have to kill him of course."_

Well that did the job; I wake up and throw myself out of bed shivering. I'm not stupid enough to convince myself that maybe Luke was joking. If he ever finds out that Jason likes me he will kill him. What the hell am I going to do now?


	13. Chapter 13

Okay I've decided that for the rest of the year, until I'm allowed to go back to camp, I'm going to isolate myself completely. I'll just go to school, come straight home, do homework and stay in the loft. No socialising, not that I do much of that anyway and absolutely no dating. If I don't go out then there's no way that Aphrodite can mess with me and there's no way that Luke will realise that Jason likes me and then he won't kill him. Its foolproof I tell you, FOOLPROOF.

Well that plan lasted all of 20 minutes; it's really boring just sat around in front of the TV all day. I decided to go for a walk; good old fresh air I'm sure that will make me feel better plus walking keeps me busy which helps me think. I know that probably makes no sense to you but our 'ADHD' battle reflexes make it impossible to sit down and concentrate, it's always easier to think about things if you keep your body busy. That's why we're so good at thinking on the move and during our fights. I've come to the realisation that hiding away in the loft won't stop the gods from messing with me, they can be very resourceful. I can't put my life on hold whilst they wreak havoc with it, I'll just have to find a way to stop them. Damn, I was hoping I could leave it up to Hermes to solve but I guess when you want a job done you might as well do it yourself. Maybe I could ask Annabeth for help I'm sure she'd be on board for teaching Aphrodite and Ares a lesson.

I decide IM Annabeth to see if she has any bright ideas for me, her Mom is the goddess of battle strategy and all if you're going up against a god (and in my case 2 gods) its really useful to have her on your side. So at home I open the bathroom window and angle the spray from the shower so it makes a rainbow. I flick in the drachma and say the magic words.

"Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-blood, Long Island Sound."

Slowly the mists transform into a rough image of Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Oh, hey seaweed brain." Her voice sounds thick like she has a cold but I can see that it's because she's been crying. Weird, Annabeth never cries so I can be sure that it's something major if she's letting it affect her and not trying to hide it. I don't ask what's wrong because demigods are a proud race, with our heritage it's hard not to be, and as you well know Annabeth suffers from a fatal flaw known as Hubris (deadly pride) and if I ask her what's wrong then deadly part will refer to me. If she wanted me to know what was wrong she'd tell me, so I'm not being a bad friend I'm being a self preservationist.

"So I was wondering if I could get your help with something."

She inhales sharply so I've obviously said the wrong thing. I'm so glad she's just a misty image.

"Why don't you just ask Luke?" Fresh waves of tears start to fall from her eyes and my heart breaks. She reaches out and swipes her hand which disperses the image. Damn. She knows about Luke. I bang my head against the wall; I should've seen this coming. How could I do that to my best friend? I know she's been in love with him since she was seven. Remember my earlier point about how I'm not a bad friend? I take that back now. You know what else sucks right now? I really need a slice of chocolate cake but there's no way I can go to Mr. Beauregard's shop.

20 minutes later I'm sat on the kitchen floor with my eyes wide open desperately trying not to cry when Silena bursts through the door with cake. I've literally never been so happy to see anyone in my whole life. She grabs two forks and sits down next to me.

"I grabbed a whole one; you sounded pretty upset on the phone. What's happened now? It have anything to do with what you didn't want to tell me yesterday?"

"Yeah, it does."

"You going to tell me what it's all about."

"Probably not."

"Didn't think so." We both dig in to the cake, one of the things I love about being a demigod is that we can sit here and eat this whole fudge cake and not gain an ounce.

"Annabeth knows that Luke kissed me. She cried and everything."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. I don't think she'll ever speak to me again."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Did you not hear me? She CRIED."

"Yeah maybe it is pretty bad."

"What the hell am I going to do?"

"I don't know."

"What?! I thought you were supposed to be all knowing when it comes to matters of the heart." She snorts with laughter.

"Ha! Yeah right. No one is all knowing when it comes to matters of the heart."

"But yesterday you were all 'I'm right and you're wrong'!"

"That's because I was right."

"Okay I give up. You hear me Aphrodite YOU WIN!" I slump and put my head in my hands.

"Percy, chill the hell out. I'm sure it'll all sort itself out in the end. And don't roll your eyes at me!" I lift my head out of my hands.

"How'd you know I was rolling my eyes?" In response she rolls her eyes at me which makes me laugh a little. She hands me the cake.

"Why are we talking when there is cake to eat? I think there are re-runs of True Blood on, come one lets hang out we can worry later."

I don't know about you but I think that's the best idea anyone has had. EVER.


End file.
